


Like a Song in my Veins

by ckit3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: Just a little,short LeoJi  fluff thing I wrote  and I hope no one minds the diversion.   I like this ship, they are so cute togetherI felt inspired,  thinking of the little poem I wrote   that started this little gift for other LeoJi shippers like me.





	Like a Song in my Veins

The stars in your eyes dance to the music in my soul  
a kiss like a song, flows through my veins  
and I am once again  
reborn 

 

In all his life Leo had never felt so absolutely at peace and yet completely puzzled. 

His life had been one of challenges, of overcoming and becoming stronger,more confident and finding his own happiness. 

During his deepest ,darkest moments, when he felt certain he lacked the talent to continue on and he was completely lost music had come to save him. Even as a child it captivated him. 

Music renewed his soul, taking him places he never imagined he would ever be able to go. How had it begun? 

Perhaps it began with the stirring melodies of the choir when he went to church with his family, when he experienced the power music held. The power to unite people, to help them join voices and create something far beyond anything they could accomplish alone. 

Music held onto your emotions, making you feel so many things , could easily change your mood, bringing joy out of sorrow and hope out of despair. Leo 's wish was to share the music and how it made him feel to others through his skating. What seemed to come so easily to a man like Victor Nikiforov, wasn't so easy for him. 

Leo struggled, but he learned and he grew stronger and better every time he stepped out onto the ice. He would bring the music to life just as they did, maybe better than them one day . That future sparkled before him like the stars he and Guang Hong were pondering now in this quiet place outside the hotel. 

Music and skating had woven together deep inside his soul, helping him to see and experience the wonderful joys of life, creating a beautifully detailed tapestry that he worked so hard to share with others. In his mind everyone needed to see the world a she saw it, to know life as he always wanted to experience it. 

Music and skating brought him other gifts. 

The man beside him had brought so much to his life as well, an unexpectedly close friendship, one that endured despite how far distant they often were from each other. It survived even though they were very often rivals in competitions. 

 

"It's really a beautiful night, " Guang Hong broke the silence, his gaze on the starlit sky and the bright sliver of a crescent moon. The soft light touched on his profile, allowing for hints of those few light spots that were sprinkled on a face that still retained more than a little of childhood.

Before Leo he hardly noticed these things. Now he couldn't help but notice. Beside him he heard a familiar noise and a brief flash of light.

Turning he saw Leo, smiling widely and intently working on his phone, probably sending out the picture he'd taken.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." his tan face was briefly shaded pink "You just looked too cute."

"I'm 18 now, I shouldn't be cute anymore." that fact irritated him, in all the movies he watched the hero was never cute. The protagonist was good looking, strong, smart and deadly....but not cute. 

Leo couldn't help but laugh, "I wouldn't worry, you can always take people by surprise. " he told his friend "Who would suspect you if you look so innocent and adorable?"

Leo hadn't realized just what he said until he saw Guang Hong's face turn bright red before he looked away. His words hadn't come out the way he intended. It was just that he always felt so comfortable in Guang Hong's presence, he could be himself and never have to be concerned about being being mocked or rejected. But lately matters between them had altered. It wasn't anything easily noticeable, it was something that happened naturally with all the time they spent in person or by way of various media. They spent countless hours on video chats alone, never realizing how much time had passed until it was over. 

It was always so easy, so natural. 

As if they had known each other forever. 

"I don't really mind it when you say it, though. " once more Guang Hong's voice brought him into reality, into this moment. 

When Leo turned to face him, he could see the uncertain smile on his friend's face. For some reason it brought warmth to Leo, spreading through his body as they sat there on a bench out side their hotel. When their eyes met Leo felt for a moment as if he were floating. 

They were friends. He cherished the bond between them, perhaps above even beyond the ones he shared with his other friends. It wasn't like him to be selfish. 

Why did he feel like this now? 

Leo really didn't understand. 

He looked away, feeling his own face flush and the sudden odd rush of excitement rising within him. "Tomorrow it'll be back home and back to getting ready for next season. " he tried to change the subject, but this only brought other complicated feelings. " Maybe you can find a way to visit this summer again? I.....my family.....we'd all love to have you stay with us. "

Guang Hong nodded. " We can help each other out with our routines then. I will help you so you can do at least one quad in your routine. " he decided, his quiet voice sounding determined 

Leo had yet to be confident with his quads, he had difficulty with them and usually focused on artistic merits to boost his scores. If he finally managed to land one confidently he would be stronger in his competitions. 

"I'd like that. " Leo 's smile returned to his face as his eyes wandered to the stars.

Life was surprising and amazing to bring him such gifts. The music that helped him to create inspiring and emotional routines with his ice skating. Both brought so much to his life. He couldn't help but feel incredibly blessed. 

They sat in silence for a time , both of them lost in their own thoughts. his life had truly only begun, there was so much ahead of him and through all the changes to come there were things he wanted to keep. Maybe he was a little selfish, but moments like this he wished to remain his and no one else's. This bond would grow and continue to help shape who Leo was and what his future would be. He truly couldn't see a future without Guang Hong there with him as friend and ally. 

That was how it always seemed it was meant to be. 

"Leo?" a third time that voice pulled him back.

He turned his head to face his friend again, but he was quite startled when whatever he meant to say, whatever words he might have wanted to speak were ceased at once by something soft and warm touching his lips. 

Guang Hong kissed him. Soft, uncertain and yet oddly determined. 

Leo's body sang with the too brief contact.

It felt as completely right and natural as everything had always been between them. 

Pulling away Leo felt unable to do anything but stare at Guang Hong, his hands moving seemingly of their own will to grab at Guang Hong's arms. It didn't feel quite real. Or maybe it felt too real. His mind was suddenly blurry. 

"Why......" he had to ask, 

His friend could be very impulsive at times. Leo wanted to be sure. 

He needed to be sure. 

Now Guang Hong smiled, bright as the moonlight, the sparkle of stars in those chestnut eyes. "I didn't think you would ever do anything. " he told Leo, sounding amused at his friend's surprise. " One of us had to ."

Their eyes met and Leo returned the smile, glad for this new gift he was given.

Once again he felt alive.


End file.
